A snap decision that changed the wheels of fate
by Delicious darkness
Summary: Lily Evans is angry! It doesn't help that Dumbledore sent her on a mission for the order, where she meets a mysterious man who calls himself Tom Riddle. Know who your enemies are, or you might experience some extremely difficult and unexpected problems
1. How I met you

**Disclaimer: I have not ever owned Harry Potter, I do not own Harry Potter, and I won't ever own it either.**

**IMPORTANT AN:  
>This is a new version of my other story: A Snap Decision that changed everything. You can read it if you like, but I do not think that it is a good story. It's not very well written, and I should have worked a little harder with it. That is the reason why I post this version of the story. I think that my old version was a little bit unconvincing.<br>Here is the knew one:**

**Chapter 1**_** - How it all started**_

The dark and intimidating buildings of Knockturn-Alley surrounded her. The buildings seemed to mock her as she walked through the daunting alley. She was only in the outskirts of it, but she was scared regardless.

She felt horribly out of place in her clean, white, robes. They were billowing behind her as she passed the buildings at a rapid pace. A light breeze caught her hair and played with it for a while, until it gave up and let her be.

It was afternoon already and she watched in fascination as the last specks of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the sky dark and ready for the night to come.

She felt like one of the scandalous headlines in the witch weekly magazine, standing out. Making people gape in surprise.

If anyone she knew saw her now, they would probably think that they had gone mad. Or that she had gone mad.. Maybe she had.

Lily Evans in Knocturn-Alley was a _big_ no-no.

Yet, here she was.

She could hear people screaming, whether it was in pain or in fright she couldn't tell. Somebody was shouting angrily in languages she had never even heard before. The echo of shuffling feet reached her. She walked faster.

Lily passed by a man who was talking incoherently to himself, he was staring numbly at something that only he could see. Suddenly his whole body seemed to freeze before he fell to the ground. He started trashing, while simultaneously screaming a blood curling scream. Tremors ran in waves down her spine. She hurried along.

The whole place was giving her bad vibes. There was something about the alley that seemed to suck the life-force out of her. The alley was reeking of dark magic. It was seductive and powerful. She felt the magic coil around her body, tempting her. She fought it off. How she wanted to get out of the alley.

She was in a terrible mood. She was distraught, and angry. Betrayed. How could he! She had thought that he would change. He had _promised_ her that he would change. He had told her that he would stop his childish, and disgracing behavior. It would be only her, he said. He would love none , but her. He would change for her because she was his lovely Lily. He had lied, and the worst part was that she had trusted him so much that she hadn't even thought about him ever doing this to her. The truth hurt they said, and the truth was that James Potter was a lying cheating bastard.

/_Flashback/  
>She was sitting in their comfy new sofa, wringing her hands nervously together, biting her lip anxiously. Her amazingly, bright, green, eyes were flickering around the room, until they settled on her handsome husband who was standing by the kitchen door.<em>

_"Are you sure you have to leave?" He looked at her, something unintelligible flickering in his eyes. He walked slowly towards her, and sat down next to her. He cupped her face lovingly in his warm hands._

_"I'm sorry, Lils. This meeting with the order came out of the blue, but I couldn't just say no. I'm a part of this organization now, I can't just come and go as it pleases me, you understand that right"_

_"Of course I do, James. Still, it is hard for me to see you leave. I can't help but think that it is the last time that I will see you, every time you go to those meetings" her hands were clenched in tight fists around the cloth of his shirt, as if she was afraid that he might disappear if she let go._

_"I know, dear. The war is weighing down heavily on all of us, but we can't let ourselves think like that. We have to stay strong, and be positive, there is no other way." he said convincingly._

_"Fine, just.. remember to be careful okay?" she requested worriedly_

_"Of course darling." He smiled reassuringly at her with that mesmerizing Potter-charm, and then he kissed her softly, stood up and started to slowly tread towards the door. He was almost outside when her voice chimed softly like Christmas bells._

_"James."_

_"Yes, dear" he asked, looking at her with those bright brown eyes._

_"I love you" James' body seemed to tense. His jaw locked in place and he closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He looked torn, as if he couldn't decide what he was going to do._

_"I love you too" James replied, but his features were troubled and his voice was strained.  
>Lily did not notice his strange reactions to her words, or maybe she did, but she wouldn't let herself think that something was wrong. She simply smiled in reply.<em>

_//_

_Lily always stayed home these days. It wasn't that she didn't like to go out, she just didn't have any desire to be socializing with the muggles who lived in their vicinity. She would later assume that this was what James had been counting on._

_This day was different. No matter what she did she could not stop thinking about James and the meeting with the order. What was the emergency? Had anybody been harmed, had there been a new attack, or had something even worse happened?_

_She tried to come up with all sorts of things to keep her mind off the meeting. At first she made some tea. She became frustrated when after half an hour had passed she was left with an empty teacup, and nothing to do. She tried baking cookies, she even tried watching reality shows on their newly established TV. It didn't work. The silence in the house was overwhelming and it made her uneasy.  
><em>_  
>After another hour of worrying she had had enough, and decided to go to town. Even though they were muggles, they were people after all, and she would do anything to have someone distracting her. <em>

_She had been married to James for only two months and they had only recently purchased a little house in the outskirts off Yorkshire. Which was where they were living now.  
>It was a nice little town with a lot of history, and she felt that she could distance herself a little more from the war when she was there. It reminded her of the time before the war started, the time when she didn't know that she was a witch. Oh, she missed those days. She vaguely remembered the feeling of having no worries, all the worrying had made her forget. That bliss of ignorance was lost to her now.<em>

_She decided to visit a coffee shop situated in the center of town. An old, kind lady was the one who owned it. Lily found the lady's presence relaxing. The old woman was very kind and nice to talk to every once in a while. The woman reminded her of her grandmother. Always happy and welcoming. She couldn't actually tell the woman of her life as a wizard, still, she liked talking to her none the less._

_Lily ordered a steaming cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream. She sighed as the warmth spread through her body. Her nerves calmed, and she felt more at ease than she had in weeks. Feeling uplifted and happy she left the little coffee shop a while later, with a smile plastered nicely on her face. _

_Maybe this day wouldn't be so horrible after all she thought absently. _

_Her happiness was short lived as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Her whole body froze, and she felt as if she had just been soaked with a bucket of ice cold water. Her feet glued in place. Unable to breathe, unable to see, unable to believe what she was seeing. A crushing pain in her chest. Anger and betrayal swirled inside her, and fought for dominance as she watched the scene in front of her with absolute horror._

_Her faithful and loving husband who supposedly was at the order meeting was standing only a couple of blocks away from her. Lips plastered to Emmeline Vance's, the perfect daughter of a wealthy pure blooded family who went to school with them only a year ago.  
><em>_  
>Lily was beyond furious, she was murderous. She felt her heart break into a million pieces, and <em>_somehow she couldn't bring herself to walk up to him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly turned around and ran._

_/End Of Flashback/_

When he had come home later that night she had not looked up from her magazine, as she sat in her favorite chair next to the windowsill, but simply left the room without a word.

Later when he had asked her what was wrong she had simply glared at him, until she couldn't hold it in anymore and started to scream at him, telling him how utterly stupid and pathetic he was, screaming at him for breaking promises, asking him if he ever loved her at all. She had cried the whole time, and when she was done she had simply gone to her bed and slept through a night filled with nightmares of betrayal.

After that it had been some pretty intense couple of days. She had ignored him completely while he had begged for her forgiveness, claiming that it had been a horrible mistake, and he didn't love anyone but her. He hadn't done anything more than kissing her, he swore. When he had finally finished his emotional oratory, she had simply smiled bitterly and said, "Excuse me? Did you say something"

That had been three days ago, and things hadn't exactly gotten any better.

Now, she was on a mission.

She hadn't really wanted to do it, because she hadn't come completely to terms with what had recently happened between her and James. She was still angry, as a matter of fact she still was as angry and sad as the day it had happened.

Even so, some things ranked higher than her problems with her marriage. Well, actually there was only one thing; the never ending war.

She would never understand how she had become a part of the infamous Order Of The Phoenix. It had happened when she was only in her seventh year of Hogwarts. She had been the youngest member back then.

She reckoned that Dumbledore had thought that they would need a spy inside Hogwarts other than himself and the teachers. The teachers didn't always know what happened inside the common rooms. She had been helpful in that area as the head girl; the eyes and ears of Hogwarts.

Now, the order was getting desperate. They needed all the help they could get. Therefore it wasn't that surprising to see young students participating in the meetings. She didn't like it, but who was she to complain if it would help to eventually end the war, even if it was horrible that the young ones had to fight and some even died at such a young age. The order's numbers had been raptly diminishing since the Dark Lord increased his numerous raids and attacks.

After she had completed her studies at Hogwarts, she had become a somewhat unofficial member of the organization. She wasn't a real member, but they knew that they could count on her if they were in need of her particular skills. She shivered at the thought of her assignment. She _reeeealy _didn't want to do it.

Dumbledore thought that they would need as many followers as they could possibly get. Some of these followers were dark creatures and would have to be persuaded to convert to the light side.

They already had some werewolves. Slughorn and Lily had made a potion together, that could calm the werewolves during the full moon, which made it possible to remain conscious throughout the entire transformation, so that the werewolves could control themselves. It also made the transformation more bearable. They gave this concoction to all the werewolves who supported or helped their cause. This gave them a lot of followers within the werewolf tribes.

There were some werewolves who were so lost to their darker side that they didn't want the potion, but they were within the lower percentage. The most commonly known of these particular werewolves was Greyback and his right hand Lunár. Both were known to be able to transform at will, and not only on the full moon.

They also had some other followers, but most of the magical creatures were neutral as they didn't care much about what happened in the wizarding world.

Her assignment today was to try to make the vampires follow the light side. The idea that would help in pursuing the vampires was the idea of a blood bank, where wizards and muggles (however the muggles would do it unknowingly) could donor blood.

This would help decrease the number of new vampires and vampire attacks. This would be a huge benefit to them all, and the vampires wouldn't have to feel guilty after they drank the blood. The choice of speaker for the light side wasn't entirely random either. The ones who knew Lily's true personality knew she could be both, very persuasive and manipulating, and she was good at doing it discretely as well. Normally she suppressed this unknown side to her personality. Still, those particular skills had tendencies to show up most unexpectedly, but more often than not when she was riled up about something.

Another reason was that she was beautiful, it was a rather unknown fact that vampires were fascinated by beautiful humans, specially females. Therefore the vampires wouldn't kill her on sight. Or at least that was what she hoped.

Nevertheless, the most essential reason why she had been chosen to do this particular mission was because she was the epitome of innocence. If the aurors saw her wandering about in the alley, no one would believe that lovely, innocent and kindhearted Lily would do anything wrong. Lily would never be in Knockturn-Alley if she had a say in it. They would just think that she had gotten lost or something.

She smiled with bitterness as she thought of how everybody constantly underestimated her.

She shivered at the coldness in the alley. It was almost midnight now. Even though she was the perfect candidate for the job, that didn't necessarily mean that she had to like it. In fact, she didn't like it at all.

She kept on walking for a while until she could hear what turned out to be music.

So far all the streets she had passed had been gloomy and completely dark. Suddenly she saw specks of light at the end of one of the streets.

She followed the light, as she made different turns and twist. The place was like a huge labyrinth. The streets became more populated and lanterns were more frequently seen, and the noise level became louder and louder.

She walked to the end of the street, as she walked out of the small alley and into what could only be a town square, she was suddenly met with a tsunami of sounds and smells. As she watched the people mingling and dancing together she decided that she had just found the center of all the fun and excitement in Knockturn-Alley. All around her were witches and wizards in all sizes and shapes, some wore scanty clothing while others were dressed like her, in long cloaks.

The night was buzzing with laughter and shouts as people got together with their friends. Some of them had drinking competitions, or were gambling all their money away. Others were dancing in what could only be the magical version of a disco.

It was clear to her that they were having the time of their lives.  
>She felt jealousy threatening to swallow her. How she longed for their carefree attitude. How could they be so happy and <em>alive<em> in the middle of the war?

She tried to think of something else. It didn't matter how much she envied them, she could never be like them. They were so _free_! Free from the stereotyping, the morals, the expectations. _That_ was the upside of living in this place. Nobody seemed to have any family who constantly nagged and complained that you weren't good enough or told you that you didn't work hard enough. There was no pressure and no expectations, nobody really cared what you did or who you did it with anyway.

Thousands of different scents filled the air. The smells oozed throughout the open windows of the restaurants and pubs, that surrounded the little town square.

She had never expected this. This was so different from what Knockturn-Alley looked like in the day, and what she had been told about it. She almost thought that she had somehow ended up in an unknown part of the wizarding world.

She suddenly realized that Knockturn-Alley was like a vampire. It was more or less dead in the daytime, but it came alive at night.

She almost forgot her mission when she saw a huge bookstore. Her hands started to tingle and long after the feeling of fresh parchment against her skin. She mentally smacked herself, there were probably only dark books in the bookstore anyway.

She couldn't see any vampires, and decided that she might as well enjoy herself while she continued her search for them.

She approached an Italian restaurant which had a perfect view of all the shops and pubs. Lily sat down in one of the chairs that faced the road. After a little while, one of the waitresses came to her and kindly asked her what she wanted to order. She eventually decided to order a bottle of wine and an Italian fish soup.

It was delicious, even better than the food they served at Hogwarts. Which was an amazing feat in itself. She savored the taste in her mouth before she swallowed. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Enjoying the night.  
>The mission actually turned out to be quite enjoyable, she thought happily to herself.<p>

Suddenly she felt the air shift close to her. She knew through her training with auror Moody that someone was behind her. She jumped when she heard a silky voice in her left ear.

"My Lady" It said. The voice was male, it was chilling and cold, but something about it drew her in.

She started to mentally freak out, was this somebody she knew? Who on earth was this? Had somebody discovered her. On the outside, she was calm as ever. Not showing the slightest hint of the chaos inside her head.

"Why is a lovely woman as yourself in this rather- " he stopped as if he was contemplating his next words "- shall I say baleful place"

She shivered as she felt cold fingers brushing lightly against her cheek, trailing her cheekbone and then landing on her waist.

The man turned her chair around so that she was facing him, and she gasped as she gazed at his incredibly handsome face.

"Is this chair taken?" he asked smoothly. His eyes sparkled in the light from the candle, that was situated on her table.

"No, it's not. Please sit down if you want to. I could use some good company" she heard herself say.  
>"Oh, if you insist" he said seductively and smiled at her.<p>

**AN; Any questions or ideas for this story are highly appreciated! :D Please review whether you like it or not ;D Hope you liked the improvements from the former story. ;D I'm not really good at writing in English. However I do hope that it was okay, and that you forgive me for abusing your wonderful language. I will be very happy if you leave any comments concerning the grammar, the flow of the story, or any ideas. Please tell me if there was anything wrong with it I'm sure that there are lots of faults ;)**

**Do you want me to continue this story?**

**Please Review! :D**

**  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	2. As one things lead to another

**Chapter 2**

**-**_**As one thing leads to another-**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Last chapter:**_  
><em>The man turned her chair around so that she was facing him, and she gasped as she gazed at his incredibly handsome face.<em>

_"Is this chair taken?" he asked smoothly. His eyes sparkled in the light from the candle, that was situated on her table._

_"No, it's not. Please sit down if you want to. I could use some good company" she heard herself say.  
>"Oh, if you insist" he said seductively, and smiled at her.<em>

* * *

><p>Shivers ran down her spine, as she felt his hand caress her knee. He noticed her reaction to his touch and smiled seductively at her.<p>

They had been talking for a while now. Every word he said was astonishing. It seemed as if every sentence he said was rehearsed. His voice was deep, and it seemed to hold thousands of secrets. It was smooth and alluring, every word was laced with hidden meanings. He was one of those people who had the gift to make anything sound interesting. She was sure he could talk about bricks for an hour and make it seem as interesting as reading books of forgotten magic.

Sometimes she recognized certain ways he spoke, as they were some of the ways she used herself when she was manipulating someone. He was very experienced, and she didn't stand a chance trying to decipher all the hidden meanings and the ulterior motives behind his every word. She didn't care, as long as he kept talking she would be happy to just listen to him.

He hadn't told her a lot about himself. When he told her his name, he had said it with an almost untraceable revulsion. However, it was still there, and it was clear that something about his name made him uncomfortable or maybe he didn't like it. She thought it was nice though, Tom Riddle.

His name was very fitting. He truly was a riddle. He was young and talked with a British accent. And yet, she could not remember ever seeing him at Hogwarts. Later when she asked, he told her that he went to Durmstrang and that he had graduated from there only four years ago, making him 22 years old. His parents and family were British, but his parents did not agree with the ways things were done at Hogwarts, and so they had sent him off to Durmstrang instead.

She didn't pry, even though she was a little curious about the workings of the mysterious school.

In turn everything she told him about herself was well-rehearsed lies. Her name was Angel Pierre, the youngest sibling in the house of Pierre. Her family was French and she had gone to school at Beauxbatons. She had used a spell to make sure that when she talked, everybody who listened heard a slight french accent, to make sure that nobody became suspicious of her.  
>She was the last remaining member of her family. The rest of them had been killed during one of Grindelwald's attacks. It was actually true, the real Pierres died in an attack ordered by Grindelwald, they just didn't have a daughter named Angel. She was 20 years old and she was studying runes. They didn't have any classes in Runes in France, so she decided to move to England and take an apprenticeship to one of the masters in Runes that was available here.<p>

When Dumbledore decided that she had to make a fake identity he had advised her to keep it as close to real life as possible. It would make it easier to lie if she made some half truths. If somebody asked her about runes, it wouldn't be difficult to answer their questions, because she had been studying runes for two years now, and her goal was to take her masters in runes. Some things she had to lie about, like the family of Pierre. There were not a lot of records on the family. It was a perfect opportunity, because even if somebody did find out that there was no member of the Pierre family called Angel, people would easily believe her if she told them she was disowned. Not many pureblood families kept records of their disowned family members, some even burned them in a fit of rage. You'd also have to go to France to ask to review the records in order to get information. They would not let just anyone into their "hall of records" where they kept them, so her secrets were safe.

They made her a pureblood out of obvious reasons. She wasn't famous either so she didn't need to wear any glamors as nobody knew her personally, and those who knew her, were definitely not here. She almost snorted at the thought of Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom in Knocturn Alley.

According to the plan she was supposed to say that she was married to Kyle Barks, a man from America, who conveniently did not have any records. This was to avoid people hitting on her, and to keep James at ease, but she had ignored that particular detail and told Tom that she was single instead. She knew she would regret it dearly, but somehow she couldn't tell him that she was married.

She turned out of her musings and focused once again on what was happening around her.  
>She hadn't completely abandoned her mission yet. She let her eyes travel and study the faces of the people nearby. No, vampires. Weird, she thought absentmindedly and turned her focus to the enigma that was sitting next to her.<p>

They seemed to steer away from discussions about the war, and she was more than a little grateful for that. Even though she was very curious about his beliefs and thoughts regarding the Dark Lord 's regime, and whether he supported the Dark Lord's ideologies or not. She really couldn't bring herself to ask.

She had met him in Knockturn-Alley after all. She didn't want to start hating him when she could be blissfully ignorant of whether he supported Voldemort or not.

If he told her that he supported the dark lord, that would be the end of conversation. She would leave and go home, to hell with the mission, there was absolutely no way she would willingly talk to a death eater. So she decided to steer away from the questions that would possibly lead to unwanted answers.

She couldn't deny that his whole being screamed mortal danger. However, his seductive voice and his tantalizing touches drew her in like moth to flame.

He graciously paid the bill for the soup, and all the other wines that he had convinced her to try. She hadn't been the only one drinking, though. She wasn't drunk, honestly! She just wasn't sober... They walked away from the restaurant and towards the various shops and pubs that surrounded the town-square.

Suddenly his voice penetrated through the comfortable silence that had surrounded them only moments ago.

He slowed his pace, and gestured towards a shop that was coming up ahead of them. He stopped in front of the building and looked down at her.

"This is the famous apothecary of Knockturn Alley. There is no finer place to get what you want if you are interested in potion-making. Mr. Captura who owns this establishment is an acquaintance of mine. He supplies me with these illustrious ingredients at an inexpensive and honorable prize. The establishment has been in his family's possession for several centuries. Only ingredients of high quality is allowed in this shop." he said appreciatively. He gestured with his hands as he talked. He had done this several times already. Whenever they passed by a shop he wanted to introduce her to, he started lecturing her about the place. She had mentioned to him that she had moved to England only a couple of weeks ago and that she had never been in Knockturn Alley before this day. He took this as an invitation to tell her all he knew about various shops, and it's owners. She was not one to pass up a great opportunity to learn something new, and obediently listen as he talked.

"You will find nearly any ingredient that could hold any interest to you, in this apothecary. If by some reason they do not have what you demand, they will order it as fast as possible. They will see to that it is delivered to you within a day or two. However, that does not happen very often. Not at all, actually. So you don't need to worry about them not having what you are looking for." he smiled reassuringly at her and continued with his speech.

"The prizes are mostly reasonable. Yet, the rare ingredients are something else entirely. Take unicorn blood for example. In order to get such a forbidden and rare ingredient you need to harm or kill a unicorn. Very few people would willingly kill a unicorn. Nobody wants to be cursed. The only ones who are willing to kill or harm a unicorn are those who have nothing to loose. Therefore most people who seek unicorn blood, hire people who have incurable illnesses. The ones with the incurable illnesses don't really care if they are cursed, because they'll die in a couple of weeks regardless of their actions. Still, we do not have an endless source of people dying of illnesses, neither are all of them willing to kill a unicorn even if they'll die anyway. Therefore the prize of unicorn blood is very high. Not very many people can afford something like that. Not unless you are of an old pureblood family with lots of wealth. Or if you, like me, have an acquaintance." He winked at her. His head tilted to the side and he seemed to be considering something before he finally said,

"If you want to, we could have a look" he gestured to the apothecary that stood in front of them.

She had been so engrossed in his speech about the mechanics of the apothecary, that she jumped a foot in the air, when he suddenly addressed her.

"I would like that very much" she responded appreciatively. Trying not to seem too eager, but failing miserably at it.

He chuckled at her, and slid an arm around her waist and guided her into the establishment.  
>Her head pressed against his well toned chest. He smelled like cinnamon and lilacs.<p>

From the outside, the shop looked old, small and dingy. On the inside it was colorful and vast. Shelves upon shelves were placed on the walls. Thousands of different labels were marked on thousands of different shelves. Vials with shining liquids were lined up alphabetically after their uses.

It was amazing. Severus would have loved this place, she thought absently. She grew wistful as she thought of her old friend. Wondering what happened to him after he left Hogwarts. She hadn't heard from him in years. She was pulled out of her somber thoughts as Tom pulled her towards the cashier's stand**  
><strong>  
>An old man stood behind it, and was arguing heatedly with a customer. When he saw Tom a bright smile replaced the deadly scowl that had adorned his wrinkly face only seconds ago. The man dismissed the other customer with a rude gesture. He stepped out from behind the desk, and greeted Tom with a firm shake of hands.<p>

"Hello, Tom" the man greeted warmly, still smiling brightly at Tom. He did not seem to notice the flash of anger that swept across Tom's face as he uttered his given name.

"Mr. Captura" Tom recognized.

"Oh, Tom! How many times have I told you to call me Rupert? 'Mr. Carptura' makes me feel old" he chastised. Shaking his head irritatedly.

"More times than I care to count" a smirking Tom, answered. Tom's eyes had turned dark while the old man had chastised him, something about that dark look, made her want to run for her life. Mr. Captura didn't seem to notice Tom's change in demeanor and sighed exasperated, but eventually decided to ignore the last comment.

"So, what brings you here, Tom? Nothing good I suppose." he said lazily, while simultaneously replacing an old vial with a new, and then writing something in a notebook that he was carrying.

"You really think that lowly of me? I'm hurt, really." Tom said sarcastically. Again that dark look came over his eyes. Rupert rolled his eyes and put away his notebook. Then he gestured for him to answer.

"I am actually guiding this lovely lady around town, she recently established a house in London only a couple of weeks ago." Tom said, while looking at her appreciatively.

Lily had been studying the ways they spoke to each other, trying to understand if they were friends or mere acquaintances. Something about Tom's eyes darkening gave her bad vibes, but she couldn't quite figure what it was. She was slightly surprised to be included in their conversation, having thought that they might have forgotten she was there. She didn't show her surprise on the outside, but kept her cool, looking unfazed.

Rupert looked at her, as if he hadn't noticed her until now, which was probably exactly what had happened. He appraised her, before he gave her an approving nod, and reached out a hand. Lily took it gently and smiled politely at him.

"My name is Rupert Captura. A pleasure to meet you, my lady"

"A pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Captura. My name is Angel Pierre." she answered eloquently.

"Oh, please! Enough with the formalities," he said smilingly  
>"-you may call me Rupert. Any friend of Tom is a friend of mine." He winked at her.<p>

"Then it will only be fitting that you call me Angel" she replied courteously.

They talked with Rupert for a while. He turned out to be an easy-going man. She was sure that by the end of their visit, she was now one of the privileged few, who had the honor of calling themselves one of his acquaintances.

After their visit to the apothecary they wandered around the town square, and visited various shops. Tom introduced her to many of the owners. To bad that she would never come back to this place. She knew she would have had a lot of new individuals to talk with. Many of the people she had met could have been potential friends. She wished had met them somewhere else than Knockturn Alley.

They went to the bookstore as well. To her immense surprise, there were lots of books not only of dark and evil magic, that she would never have anything to do with. They also had lots of books of light magic, ancient magic, wizarding laws and countless other subjects. Her fingers longed to touch the ancient texts, but she couldn't. It would be kind of obvious which side of the war she supported if she bought the entire section of powerful light magic.

It was well into the night by now, maybe even four o' clock. She didn't care. It was so nice to be with Tom. She had forgotten about the mission by now, and was just enjoying herself.

They were currently in his motel-room. She couldn't really remember how they got here, but once again she found that she didn't care.

He pulled her closer to him. They were standing in the middle of his room.

There were no personal items strewn around the room like she expected. Everything was neat and clean, almost as if nobody occupied this room at all. Or maybe she hadn't been expecting it. When she thought about it, he seemed like that kind of person who would have absolute order, nothing would be out of place.

She was so close to him, that their noses almost touched. Her heart beat forcefully in her chest.  
>He played absently with her long red hair while he seemed to study her. Even though she must have done it a thousand times by now, she couldn't help but do the same.<p>

He was very tall, but only slightly taller than herself. He was probably 6.5 feet tall. He had black ebony hair. Rosy lips, high cheekbones and an aristocratic look, he was positively the most handsome man she had _ever _seen. -_Much more handsome than James-_ a mental voice in the back of her mind added. She mentally slapped herself. _That's totally irrelevant _she scolded herself. She couldn't help but think about what her husband would think of her now. She didn't like her conclusion.

Suddenly with the force of a being hit by a truck, realization came to her.

She was supposed to be on a mission for the order, a mission she had abandoned in favor of a really hot guy who she had met less than six hours ago. He had flirted a lot with her. More importantly, she had been flirting with him as well. And she had liked it. At the moment she was in the arms of the same man who was definitely not her husband, a man she really didn't know at all, in Knockturn freaking Alley.

When he had sat down next to her in the restaurant, she had immediately assumed that he was not talking with her with her because he liked her in a friendly manner, rather, he had something else in mind, rather, something that would make her cheat on her husband. Even though he didn't know that she had one.

She knew that sooner or later she would have to make a choice. The reasonable thing would be to walk away and forget that she had ever met this guy. The problem was, that she had enjoyed herself immensely this whole afternoon, and she didn't really want to leave. Secondly, she was slightly suspicious that even if she said she wanted to leave right now, he wouldn't let her. Still, what future was in for them really? She was married for Christ's sake!

She didn't have time to consider things any further because suddenly his soft lips were on hers. All of her rational thoughts left her as his lips moved against hers. She didn't know what possessed her to do this. Her own husband had cheated on her only days before, and now she doing the exact same crime to him.

Maybe she did it because she wanted revenge, maybe she did it because she was slightly drunk and all thoughts of consequences had been tossed out the window like yesterday's trash. Maybe it was because he was so incredibly handsome and mysterious, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever her reasons were, the result were the same. When he kissed her, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him even closer. She didn't pull back and run away as she should have done. Instead she kissed him passionately. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the second chapter. I have to admit that it was very difficult to write this chapter, with all the dialogues and such.<strong>

**Many of you are probably thinking: There is absolutely no way that Voldemort would be interested in Lily!**

**My answer to this is "Yes, you're absolutely right"**

**Voldemort does not know that she was a Hogwarts student or that she is a "mudblood" if he did, he would probably kill her, or not approach her in the first place.**

**If I were the Dark Lord trying to take over the world, I would not use my time, trying to remember the faces and the blood status of the children who went to school, four years ago.**

**Think about it, do you think Hitler visited the schools in Germany to see if there were any Jews? I do not think so. He had other people doing the dirty work for him. I believe Voldemort probably has some death-eaters doing it for him.**

**I do not know all the names of the people in my own year at school. I do not think that very many students at Hogwarts knew who Lily Evans was, except maybe half of the Gryffindors and a few other people in other houses. Nobody would recognize her if they saw her in Knockturn Alley, except maybe some of the aurors at the mministry, her class-mates, and some of the members of the Order Of The Phoenix. None of her friends would think that she was there willingly either. Simply enough because she is Lily Evans, and those who knew her, knew her as the epitome of innocence. A kindhearted soul. Which she is. (A kind hearted soul that is.. Not so innocent anymore... Anyway)**

**The reason why Voldemort is interested is because she is pretty, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, even Dark Lords are not virgins, if you get my drift?**

**Voldemort is not genuinely interested in Lily at all, he just knows how to get what he wants. He gained her trust, and made her like him before he made a move. He knows how people reacts and he knows what he has to do to make her like him. He is described as a very manipulative and charismatic boy in the books. I believe he got even better at it with time.**

**Why does Voldemort use the name Tom Riddle? The answer is, very few people know that Voldemort is Tom Riddle. I think that Dumbledore is the only one who knows. Maybe he gets some kind of sick pleasure in using his own name and seeing that people have no idea who he really is. I do not know. Ask him.**

**I also think that Voldemort's appearance is still the same as when he went to school. The reason why he looks like a snake when he is resurrected may be because it was a bad ritual or because he possessed to many snakes when he was in the form of a spirit. I see no other logical reason why.**

**Hope you liked the new chapter, tell me what you think ;)**

**~TeamEdwardMasen**


	3. What have I done!

**Chapter 3  
>-<strong>_**What the F*** have I done?-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter<br>**__Maybe she did it because she wanted revenge, maybe she did it because she was slightly drunk and all thoughts of consequences had been tossed out the window like yesterday's trash._

_Maybe it was because he was so incredibly handsome and mysterious, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever her reasons were, the result were the same. _

_When he kissed her, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him even closer. She didn't pull back and run away like she should have done. Instead she kissed him passionately.  
><em>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Warmth surrounded her like a thick blanket on a cold, winter night. Comforting and soothing. A perfect balance between to cold, and to hot.<p>

Silky bedsheets wrapped around her body lovingly. Like wrapping on a Christmas present 

She felt completely at peace. Drifting between sleep and awareness. Her senses were slowly coming back to her as she finally woke up.

She opened her eyes and blinked groggily before closing them, her eyes hurting because of the bright light. She rested in her bed for several moments, trying to understand what kind of situation she was in. Not remembering where she was, nor why she was there in the first place.

Somehow her brain didn't seem to be working properly. She wondered absently why she felt so sore, and why she felt that heat next to her.

Her surroundings felt so soft and comfortable. She turned over to her stomach, her cheek brushed against soft, silky fabric.

A bed. She was lying in a bed.

With this revelation her eyes snapped open once again. This time she didn't close them. Instead she took in the details of her surroundings.

It wasn't a normal bed. It was a huge king-sized bed with black draperies and lilac bed sheets.

More importantly, it was not _her_ bed.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a couple of minutes, she finally came to her senses, and her memories flooded back to her.

A mission.

Tom Riddle.

The kiss.

A guy she hardly even knew had kissed her. An incredibly handsome, charming and intelligent man had kissed _her_! Lily Evans, a muggleborn, a nobody , but of course he didn't know those particular details. That kiss that had turned into something more, something passionate. She had slept with a man that she hadn't known for more than a 12 hours. But, damn! He had been so good!

Heat spread through her entire body as she thought about what had happened last night. The kiss that had turned into so much more. She had never felt anything like it. Nobody had ever made her feel that way before. Nobody had ever made her feel that much passion and lust. Made her crave an others touch like that. It had been heaven on earth. His soft and slightly wet kisses. His teasing touches that made her beg for more. His bare skin on hers. She shuddered with pleasure at the thought of it. The man was experienced to say the least. A dazed smile spread upon her face as her memories carried her away to the night before.

Coldness suddenly spread through her, and her dazed features changed into ones of horror as the amazing feeling slipped away from her. Replaced with her elation was the horrible feeling off reality setting in. Ripping away her perfect moment of bliss and happiness. She wanted to throw up.

Guilt and remorse built up in her like a tempest. What the F*** had she _done_! –_Don't panic, it was all a nightmare, if you close your eyes, it won't be real, if you close your eyes you'll see that when you open them, you'll be in your bed at home and James will come into your room, and then he'll apologize once again. Then you'll laugh at this ridiculous dream, and all of this will be gone -_she thought desperately to herself. Chanting it over and over again, like a mantra.

She waited, her whole body was stiff with tension. Her eyes were closed, and she held them closed for several minutes before she gathered what was left of her Gryffindor courage and timidly let herself open her eyes, slowly.

She wanted to scream, to destroy everything within reach, she wanted to kill, she wanted to extinguish, because when she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of black, silk drapery and lilac bed sheets, bed sheets that were most definitely not hers.

She peeked nervously to the left, her breath caught in her throat as she saw him lying lazily on the bed, tangled in the bed sheets.

He looked godlike. He was so ridiculously beautiful. 

His silky black hair was a mess, but it only made him look more handsome, if that was even possible. His bare chest was rising gently up and down. She chastised herself when she started ogling at his well defined abs.

It was mesmerizing how innocent he looked. She thought absently. He looked so different from the charming, yet guarded man she had met yesterday. There was no worry, or dangerous darkness about him.

She thought with a heart wrenching cry that in no less than twelve hours she had cheated on her husband, failed a very important mission and slept with a stranger in Knockturn Alley.

God, this was so messed up!

Oh, how she wanted to cry! Still, she couldn't risk it. He would wake up, she was sure of it.

What on earth would she do if he did. What would she say, would she be able to leave? What would he do now that he had gotten what he wanted?

A nagging voice in the back of her mind, told her that if she wanted to get out of here in one peace, she would have to get the bloody hell away from here before he woke up. Even though she couldn't understand how a beautiful man like him could pose any threat to her, she wasn't one to ignore what her instincts told her. She had gone against her instinctual feelings once before, and it had ended up badly. It wasn't like she wanted to stay either. It was James Potter, not Tom Riddle that she was married to; the previous night was not going to change anything. It was never going to happen again she promised herself.

She rose from the bed as silently as she possibly could, and started to search for her clothes, only to find them strewn all over the bedroom. She tiptoed around the room, collecting her clothes. Then she dressed quickly. All the while fearing that his eyes would snap open at any moment.

With a last glance at the sleeping beauty, absently noting how vulnerable he looked at that moment, she left the room, never looking back.

After Tom's many lectures from the night before, she quickly and easily found her way out of Knockturn Alley. As she walked into Diagon Alley, she finally let the tears fall in rivers down her cheeks. She stopped in her tracks as a thought came over her.

****How on earth would she face James?

At that moment she knew, that she would never tell him of this. She would never speak of this to a soul. Never would she be connected to the mysterious man again. She vowed to herself, even though it hurt, that she would not think of him. He would simply be lost in a sea of bad memories. Never to be thought about again.

Hysterical sobs escaped her lips as she ran towards the nearest floo-exit. She grabbed a fist of the green powder, and said in a raspy voice "Yorkshire" and then with a bright flash of green, she was gone.****

**AN: As you surely noticed, there was no lemon or detailed description of what actually happened that night. I tried to write some of it, but I am simply not comfortable with writing ****such scenes. I see myself as too young to write them. And I will not write something that I am not comfortable with writing. So, please don't kill me.**

**I had originally planned for this to be the last chapter, but I guess that if there is any interest I might decide to continue with this story.  
>In order to continue the story I'll need a plot.. Which I don't have, so...<br>In any case, I won't update this story for a while.  
>Anyway, I hope you liked my story, regardless of how short it was. Feel free to leave a review with a comment, constructive criticism, your opinion of me continuing with this story etc.<strong>

**I also want to thank the wonderful electracait for helping me with my story! It was very generous of you to offer your assistance. You're awesome!**

**So, remember. If any of you want me to continue this story, please tell me. ;) Still, if I continue this story, I'll have to use a lot of time on it. So, it is important to me that people are actually interested in what will happen next in the story. It's just not worth it to write a story that nobody reads.**

**Thank you for reading ! :D**

**~TeamEdwardMasen**


	4. AN

Yeah, I've been thinking lately and I realized that this story will work much better as a oneshot. However, I have some ideas that I really want to explore, but as a story this time. So I've decided to end this story. But, and there is a big but ;) If you want to read the continuation of this story, I'm posting a new story under the same name as the last one. However the new story will go much more in debt and actually focus a little more on the characters. The plot will generally be the same as in this version, but it will be a slow-going story. And a much longer one. I have already completed 40 chapters for this new story, and at the moment I'm just adding stuff to make the story flow better. So if you liked this one shot, you can go to my site and you'll find a longer story based on this oneshot. Yeah, that's it.


End file.
